


meant to be?

by barryallens



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate, it's proven by little marks- names, symbols, dates- on the wrist.<br/>But Eddie Thawne has absolutely nothing.  (soulmate au for ThallenWeek2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meant to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Thallen Week 2015 series! To clarify, each one has a different au!  
> Enjoy!

Everyone was supposed to have a soulmate. For every person, the mark was different. Some had names, some had symbols, some had places. But Eddie Thawne had nothing. He had checked every inch of his body, but there was no mark. Nothing. He simply did not have a soulmate. 

At first his parents had been scared. “Nothing’s wrong with my son!” Eddie’s mother would scream, glaring at whichever doctor had been unfortunate enough to meet her acquaintance, “Why doesn’t he have a mark?!” 

No answer had been found, so Eddie’s parents taught him to conceal it. They told him to just find a nice girl and pretend they were meant to be. And Eddie did. He had met Iris during patrol, when a thief had stolen her laptop. He had stopped the thief, and just like that, they fell in love. Iris didn’t have Eddie’s name on her wrist, but she didn’t care. They’d grin and say, “Screw destiny!”, and Eddie almost convinced himself that they  were soulmates, that they were meant to be.

Of course, he completely forgot that someone would have his name on their wrist.

When he had first met the clever, awkward forensic scientist that was Barry Allen, he had treated him with disregard, almost hate. Everyone knew that Barry had a crush on Iris, including Eddie. And Eddie did not want Barry to screw up his happy ending. Yet every time Barry smiled at Eddie, he felt a twinge of something. Eddie wanted Barry to be his soulmate. He wanted to ask Barry to pull up his sleeve and show the name on his wrist. Eddie tried to once more convince himself that he was meant to be with Iris, but he couldn’t. He was in love with Barry Allen.

He had it worse when he found out that Barry was the Flash. The idea of his dorky crush being Central City’s hero made Barry even more irresistible. Eddie knew he would do anything to help Barry, and not just because he was a police officer. And though he never even expected it, that including killing himself.

Barry shuddered under the wrath of Dr. Wells. Eddie watched in fear, and suddenly, single gunshot pierced the silence. Screams filled the air as Eddie collapsed and slowly began to die. Pain convulsed through his body, and tears dripped down his face. “What did you do?” Joe yelled, voice hoarse. Iris‘s tears splashed onto his body, but all Eddie could do was watch Barry. Shock was evident on Barry’s face.

“I love you, Barry.” Eddie whispered so only Barry could hear. Barry Allen nodded slowly, sadly, and pulled up his sleeve. A police badge reading Eddie decorated his arm. Eddie smiled as the world slowly went black and both his pain and joy ebbed away.

Later, people claim that Eddie’s heroic act was to save Iris, or everyone. But Barry knows the truth. Dr. Stein suspects it as well. After all, Eddie was a wildcard. The only one who could choose his fate.

 


End file.
